gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Player to Player - Spear to Swindle
'The Red Viper - Strike and Sabotage.' This is the story of two legends, belonging to two powerful houses. I hope to give some insight in how to equip and specialise in preparation for Player to Player combat, using House Martell and House Lannister as examples. I will also briefly cover reincarnation (as many of you already know how it is done) and provide some pointers of each house so that it may be of benefit to a broader audience. I won't spend too much time with elaborate details of each house, but more of the fundamentals and crucial elements in each house. 'House Martell' When I first arrived in Dorne I was unaware of how Great the Martell of Westeros was. It has ruled the peninsula of Dorne in the far south of the continent from their castle Sunspear for centuries. Though loyal to the Iron Throne, it has pursued a more isolated role in wider political events since Robert's Rebellion. This is the House that held Aegon the Conqueror when he waged his Wars of Conquest. When he eventually came to Dorne, his army was bled dry by guerilla warfare in the desert, a situation in which his dragons were of little use. Deciding that conquering Dorne would be too costly, the Conqueror opted to leave the Martells as sovereign princes. House Martell kept Dorne independent from the Targaryens for two centuries, the only one of the Seven Kingdoms to manage such a feat. So why were they so strong. I was curious to find out more. Sunlight touches every inch of Dorne, and hot winds blow across the hotter sands. Here a woman or man may rule in their own right, and merchants from the Free Cities are welcomed. Despite all this beauty, the Martells still mourn for their princess, brutally murdered along with her children when the Baratheons took the Iron Throne. When joining a house it is important to try understand a bit of their history, as it gives you a very firm understanding on what it is to be Dornish, how they think and how they fight. If you swear fealty to the Martells, you will understand the bitterness and sadness they harbor towards the the rest of Westeros, the Lannisters in particular but a long resevedd distaste for the Targaryens as well. Much of their history is shrouded in intrigue and so, you can imagine the Martells have had to hide their sorrow behind facades of charm and confidence. In every Dornish heart there is a burning desire for revenge, their hearts are smoldering with anger with heat as scorching as the sun that burns their magnificent sand dunes. As a Martell you are expected to help rule Dorne in the name of King Robert, but secretly you contemplate revenge on his queen and her family for what they did when Tywin Lannister sacked Kings Landing. Despite the tragedies that have befallen your house, you will continue to stand proud beneath the sun. And when your spears are sharp enough, you will show the world you are truly Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. Fealty Talents The Glasshouse House Martell have talents in their fealty that in my opinion make it an extremely balanced, versatile and powerful House. They have a specialisation in Sabotage, which allows you to concentrate on one Talent in Intrigue while also focusing on a secondary talent in Battle, (in particular harass), which I will go into much more detail later. The Sand Steed talents allow you to complete quests at a much faster rate and therefore you can advance as a player very quickly. Lastly and perhaps one aspect over-looked, is that the Martell fealty also has bonuses in armor and weapon production, and cleverly their fealty has allowed you to focus on items according to the strengths of the House, Masterwork Spear and the Filigreed Outfit/Nobleman's Coat. (the Spear focusing on harass in battle talents and the coat in Intrigue (which can later optimise your Sabotage ability.) The Glasshouse is House Martell's Fealty Building which unlocks at level 13. It produces horses and grain as basic resources. Prince Oberyn comes to Kings Landing with obviously a brooding intent. His family was brutally murdered and his sister was raped, so as a Martell he must represent Dorne as an ambassador to the king, but you can sense the inner turmoil he has in dealing with the Lannisters. Prince Oberyn come to the Capital with a reputation as one of the best warriors. The Red Viper he is called, vicious and deadly. He uses cunning as poison and his ruthless spear as a warning. Deep forethought is the talent you should upgrade first and most of your Sworn sword should be orientated towards Sabotage in intrigue. This is under the assumption you are staying with House Martell in a long term sense, as you have to play to the strengths of your house. However it would be folly to not allow Sworn Swords to pursue disciplines in the other talent. Because the Martells are renown for their skill with shield, spear and guerilla styles fighting of harassers, I will aim for a strong group of Martell skirmishers and saboteurs. This I can recommend because the House itself is orientated in that direction, unlike House Lannister which is orientated more towards fighting and specifically Swindle in the Trade talents. Sabotage There are a few things you should understand about Sabotage before equipping a Sworn Sword. Sabotage is one of the three types of Intrigue specialisations and the favored Action of House Martell. The sabotage strength of your Sworn Swords performing Sabotage Actions equal your Player Character's Sabotage Stat (including Buildings and Equipment) and their own training and Equipment. Any percentile bonuses (e.g., from Talents) for attacks or defence are then applied on the total score. Sabotage in Player to Player '''is a hostile action that will harm and apply a fault on the target player provided you are successful. A negative percentage will be applied to one of their talents in Battle/Trade or Intrigue randomly as well as potentially wound the defending Sworn Sword. While on it's own Sabotage might not seem particularly useful as a player to player attack, however it becomes very useful when linking it with following attacks as it weakens the target first and making them more vulnerable to the other attacks following. The only downside, is that you are unable to predict which of their talents will be faulted. Also see the Bribe action, as it removes faults. '''Sabotage in Alliance vs Alliance '''is one of the most effective actions in Alliance vs Alliance as it provides a great means to breaking down enemies camp defence, in the way that it damages their camp by 1% and wounds the sworn swords defending. However, it is only effective if it is used in conjunction with other actions from your Alliance. A good combination is the Sabotage/Harass attack. Sabotage will damage and wounds Sworn Swords in a camp and Harass will continue to damage the Sworn Swords by gain the silver required to ensure you camp stays strong. '''Buildings and Upgrades should take secondary importance to upgrading the Glasshouse, but there are also other building upgrades which you should take into consideration that can improve your Sabotage skill, in attack, defence, speed and armor production and producing costs. Outfitting As you will soon find out proceeding in House Martell, and doing the Martell adventures in Volume IV, a particular trend items drops and build from the fealty arsenal starts to become apparent. It's almost as if the Seven are trying to tell you something. Martells are all about Sabotage, but also Harass. So according to the way you prefer outfit your SS you can either go one of two routes. You can duel-class (and I use that word very loosely), whereby you train your SS in both fields. Or the other route, like me, where you prefer to concentrate in one area for one particular Sworn Sword. In the same respect to the way I outfitted my Protector, I use the same with my Harassers and Saboteurs. Now, other people have their own style so I would not set mine in stone, however it has proved very effective for me. Below are a few items you pick up from doing the Martell House adventures in Volume IV and one you can buy from the shop. One of the more subtle natures of House Martell, is the way in which you progress relatively seamlessly from low levels until you are well established as a high level character. There is a lot more thought put into this house, than any of the others I have been in and I from my experience I can see why many players have it as their end House. The only downside is the slight weakness in Trade actions (for those that haven't reincarnated that is), and like most Baratheon and Greyjoy players, it doesn't take a brain-child to master the House like you will see later. Now, we left Oberyn in King's Landing when he was about to speak with Tywin Lannister. Category:Guides and Tutorials